Secret Pleasures
by padawanjinx
Summary: My first HP fic and I'm hoping that you all like it. Please excuse any boo boos I make, I've only been a fan for about a month. :)


Title: Secret Pleasures

Author: Padawan_jinx

Disclaimer: I don't own the creations of JK Rowlings imagination, and only say a humble THANK YOU to her for allowing ff writers the chance to play in her world with her wonderful characters.

Summary: Off handed Ficlet that involves a certain Potions Professor and his secret obsession. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Professor Severus Snape bit his lip in delicious anticipation as he hurried towards his chambers after classes. The muggle deliveries had just arrived and had been sorted to each teacher and students individual orders.

He threw open the door to his private quarters and was relived to see the small box sitting on the table near his bed. The box was devoid of writing, content explanation, packing, instructions for use, ect. Only the light colored, soft brown paper wrapped the box snuggly, hiding its contents from prying eyes.

The potions master smirked to himself, thinking off all the torturous things he could do to anyone who found out about his secret deliveries, his desire of a muggle product.

Gliding with giddy grace, he crossed the rooms, and opened the box to make sure his treasure was still safely inside. He smiled slightly, the sound of his heavy breathing the only noise in the hallowed chamber.

He sat the box down on the table and shrugged out of his robes, tossing them carelessly across the bed. Grinning wickedly, he took out a small bottle from the brown paper wrapped box, and headed towards his bathroom.

Igniting a fire in the small alcove of the bathroom, he placed the bottle inside of his shower and proceeded to undress. As his shirt heaved over his head and found its way onto the floor, he chastised himself mentally.

__

'Look at yourself Severus. A full grown man. Acting like a child or worse, a sickened fool.'

Unfastening his belt and pulling at his restraining clothing, he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, one devoid of mirth and amusement, but of anticipation, and wickedly deceiving hunger. Sounding like a madman, he turned on his shower, setting it to the suitable temperature and stepped inside the now steamy encasement, shutting the door behind him with childish glee.

The enclosed area soon became thick with a heated fog, clinging to his body and forming beads that trickled their way down on his body. A sheen of silken moisture clung to him as he dipped his head under the spray of water. The heat from the water condensed on the walls, and fogged up the see through window of the shower door, concealing the lithe body.

Several tiny droplets of water trailed down through his thick black hair, down his back, along his thighs and finally disappearing along his feet. Small drops weighed heavily against his lids, forcing him to keep his eyes closed and enjoy the sensation with only his sense of touch as a guide.

Sliding his hands up over his face and through his hair, the professor ran his hand continually along his strong arms and flat stomach. The scent of the air changed from a saltine sweat to the distinctive smell of musk and spicy sandalwood.

Thinking that he delayed long enough, Severus reached out for the bottle sitting on the small shelf, and popped the top, inhaling deeply of the aroma that was being heated into an intoxicating mixture due to moisture, heat, and his own body chemistry.

Covering his hands and taking another long deep breath, he began to work his hands in a circular motion, slow and steady, changing pressure points and rhythm at his will. Water spilled down his body, leaving redden, fresh, scented, pearly white skin in its wake. Invisible tracks made their way over his body, the patterns changing silently as if in a complicated, sensual dance of water, heat, and curves of the human body.

A low moan escaped his lips, his head tipping back and his breath became thick and ragged. The spray from the shower pulsed at his chest, then further up the column of his throat as he moved in a synchronized rhythm with the ministrations of his hands.

"Oh Yes! Yes! Oh my God, Yes!" he breathed lightly.

Biting his lip, fighting the urge to call out louder, he continued. Occasionally hitting just the right nerve and suppressing a groan of delight, he realized this was no proper behavior for a full grown adult. A full grown, adult man, with dignity, pride, and needs. He hissed through his teeth as the thought raced through his mind.

Yes, he was a man one with needs like any other. One that forego socialization, dysfunctional intercourse, and downright lame companionship. But not everyone would come to appreciate the different needs, the strangeness of the situation, the total lack of self control that was showing now. Groans, sighs, hitched breathing, all began to rise in crescendo, and soon the sounds were echoing off the walls in the potion masters chambers.

Running his tongue along the ridge of his teeth, he moaned loudly, followed by a deep, jovial, sated laugh. Panting, he rested his head against the shower wall, feeling the water shoot out across his broad shoulders and massage its way along his spine. The water felt like relieved rain, trickling down his back and down the length of his now relaxed body.

"Potions master indeed." Snape sneered to himself and he rose and allowed the water to sweep over his head. He closed his eyes as sharp spurts of water hit his face, then roved his hands up over his hair, neck, and upper body. As he soaped up and washed his entire body, he mumbled to himself. "I don't think there is a spell or potion that could reproduce the same effect as that muggle stuff. I have GOT to find out what is in it and what muggle dreamed it up!"

Exiting the shower and wrapping a long towel around his waist, Severus looked back inside the shower, to the small bottle now half empty on the shelf. "Muggles have NO IDEA what they created."

He smiled, running his hand through his black shaggy hair, his head tilting slightly backwards with a heavy sigh as memories flooded him. He smirked and reached for the bottle. Severus laughed as he read the bottle.

__

HERBAL ESSENSE… A TOTALLY ORGANIC EXPERIENCE.

"You have NO IDEA" Said Snape in a sarcastic bite.


End file.
